The escape
by Zerato
Summary: Lilith is tired if the prison life after seeing her son living a good life so she decides to escape but it won't be easy.


***Got a few DMs about Lilith and who she was so I decided to make this story. Now while it doesn't answer anything about her past I think people will enjoy this short story. If you guys want more about her please let me know!***

It had been a week since Agni visited Lilith in prison. A long drawn out week of thinking and planning. After the visit from her son she decided it was time to leave this place. She was content with doing her time but seeing him again was all she needed to drive herself to escape. She sat up from her bed in the cell she called home for ten years and called over to the single guard who watched her. She had a bit of a mean streak with other inmates so she was locked away from other prisoners as well.

"Hey guard come here I need your help!"

She called out and young Electabuzz began to come over. She has never seen him before so this would be even easier. When he made it to her cell she had removed the orange jumpsuit she wore and was rubbing her wet pussy. She looked up at the electric Pokemon with a inviting smile. He was rock hard already just from the sight of it wasn't for the small stone given to anyone who guarded her she would have used her pheromones to control him. But her seduction skills were no joke either the young man quickly opened the cell to join her.

She continued this routine of seducing her guards ever day for weeks. Usually sucking them dry but if she was feeling up to it some lucky boys got see what Salazzle's are known for. Weeks passed as she toyed with her jailers especially a recent hire, a mightyena, she never touched him but happily gave him a show time to time. Rumors spread about her around the prison guards until they finally reached the warden. Once that happened two guards took her from the cell to the warden's office Everything was going to her plan but the hardest part was coming up. The warden was know for there strictness and cruelty so she'd have to be careful seducing him. She didn't even know what kind of Pokemon he was so that would be the second challenge.

When the doors to the office opened the two mons that escorted her quickly left leaving her in the small room. Only a desk and few chairs filled it but behind the desk is what was truly interesting. instead of some large burly Pokemon there was a houndoom sitting there starting at the other fire type.

"So you must be Lilith. I have heard some interesting rumors about you. I am Ms.Alighieri and I require your... services~"

She licked her lips as she began to walk towards the Salazzle. Lilith was in panic mode her pheromones never worked on females and she needed the warden subdued. Alighieri tossed Lilith some rope a smile on her face.

"Let's see how well you bandits can use rope on a helpless mon~"

The white scaled Salazzle held the rope in her claws fully shocked never expecting anything that was happening. First her plan falls apart instantly then just as quickly it all comes back with the warden literally asking to be bound and gagged. Before Alighieri could take back her request Lilith began to tie up the houndoom. Hey hind legs were tied together as were her front legs. Lilith had taken a seat behind the desk where the warden originally sat as she looked at the tied up bitch before her. She grabbed the dog by the horns pulling her snout to her pussy.

"Lick it clean bitch~"

Alighieri quickly did as she was told lapping away at the other female letting out pathetic whimpers as she did. Though Lilith quickly grew tired of this and pushed the hound onto the ground she straddled her face rubbing herself while her prehensile tail began to rub the warm spade of the female below.

"Mmm good bitch you like it when I tail fuck that pussy don't you?~"

Lilith moaned out as she rode her face. Her tail going in deeper and harder with each there's until she felt the warden's tight pussy grow even tighter. The poor houndoom even let it a howl against Lilith's pussy as she came her eyes closing as she did. Lilith too her opportunity and tied a rope around the muzzle of the warden before grabbing her keys and sneaking out a window. From there her escape was simple she evades the few patrols that were out and successfully gotten passed the chain fences by melting them with a quick flamethrower. By the time anyone find the warden Lilith was off the mainland and headed to Lustria. She knew Agni would never set up mainland like when he was a kid and that was the furthest place he could be. She looked out to the sunset on the small boat she stole a smile on her face.

"Oh i can't wait to see your face my son~"

***Now that was a fun one to write got another Wanderlust fic in the pipes then another fic with the guild members afterwards. Hope you all have a great day/night!***


End file.
